


Contracts signed by Minors aren't legally binding

by Ao_o



Series: So similar yet so different [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lily is an Eve, Lily's dad is an asshole, Misono is a vampire, Servamp of Envy Misono, swap au, young Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ao_o/pseuds/Ao_o
Summary: So this is a smaller work in a series that I've been thinking of for a while... Essentially Misono is a Servamp and Lily becomes his Eve.This is obviously a world where the Servamp's and Eve's have swapped places but their Servamp titles fit their personalities- or what I think their titles should be.





	Contracts signed by Minors aren't legally binding

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy, and I really hope Misono is at least slightly in character. He is older and immortal but this is also my first work in this Fandom.

“Beauty is Blind” is a name that the Servamp of Envy absolutely hates. What does it even mean? Isn’t the saying “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder”? He never understood his creator, so in an effort to erase the name he contracted several Eve’s over his extremely long life. Normally protecting or serving entire families normally rich ones who people are very Envious of, or who are naturally envious or kind- however humans could only live so long. 

Eventually the purple haired Servamp began to go long periods of time without a name. Just like now, except this time he has a target. The Hawthorne’s. A family with roots planted all the way in America that migrated over to Japan, more notably however they are a very rich family with a multi-million dollar company that has several branches. People want them and want to be them, it’s the perfect family to offer his services to. 

So there he was altering his own appearance from it’s child-like form to his older image, as he walked up to the extravagant mansion. He rung the bell and felt glad that he’s lived with the most stuck of family of every generation since he began taking Eve’s.

“Yes? What is your business here?” Though the lady sounded professional the Servamp could tell she was tired of her job.

“I wish to hold and audience with the head of the house,” _ Firm voice, but keep calm. _He straightened his posture and brushed imaginary lint off of his perfect suit that he put on just for this occasion.

“For what reason?” 

“To offer my services.”

“We aren’t in need of any more maids at the moment-”

“As a bodyguard,” He cut in, he wouldn’t stoop so low to be some lowly maid, he had standards.

“Ah! I’ll call the master!” The woman’s voice turned peppy and purplette realized they were in fact in need of bodyguards. Good thing one of him is worth too many humans to count.

The gate opened and he began walking up the immaculate stone path to the giant double doors. _ Talk about overcompensating… I wonder what for? _ Before he fully reached the door it was already being pulled open by two maids.

“Right this way Mr… ?” the maids trailed off realizing they didn’t know his name.

“Thank you,” he didn’t bother telling them a fake name. It wouldn’t matter in a few minutes anyway. 

Another butler led him into an elaborate sitting room where a tall blonde sat on a loveseat with a similar looking blonde child snuggled into his side. He couldn’t properly tell if the child was male or female as their hair was quite long and they had delicate features, but wore a suit.

“Who are you and what is your experience?” The man’s voice was strong and stern, but obviously old, _ Shoot for the young one. _

“I am Beauty is Blind the Servamp of Envy and I am here to offer my service to you as long as your name shall live,” He bowed delicately hoping this wouldn’t end up in a giant disaster.

“What sort of rubbish are you spewing?!” The man demanded and the Servamp sighed and stood from his low bow.

“I’m a vampire and I’m offering your family my eternal protection,” He said bluntly his voice falling flat with the weight of centuries pushing it down.

“What?! I want you off of my grounds this instant! You’re insane!” The man stood, and yelled. Normally the Servamp of Envy would agree with this and leave, but once the man stood he saw his child lean back and flinch, narrowly avoiding a carelessly thrown hand. The purplette grit his teeth holding back a dangerous growl. _ This bastard. _ He growled mentally before sealing away the rage before it showed on his face. He was not his brother, he could easily keep calm in this situation, but he wouldn’t leave this child. He’s never left one behind and he refuses to start now.

“Of course, but I’ll tell you now that you’ll regret not forming a contract with me. Goodbye now Master Hawthorne.” The Servamp bowed low once again before making a smooth but slow exit. 

Once outside he pulled out his phone and released his transformation, letting his body shrink back to it’s childlike stature.

“Hello,” He spoke “I’m bringing home a new Eve, a young one.”

“Really? Isn’t that dangerous?” the voice on the other line responded.

“It’d be even more dangerous if I was alone in the room with his bastard of a father,” He growled lowly.

“Master! Please don’t do anything rash!” The voice pleaded and the Servamp took a deep breath.

“I won’t do anything he doesn’t tell me to.” With that he ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket. Then he turned to the wall lining the house. With a jump as smooth and easy as breathing he landed clean over the wall and took off towards the scent of the young child.

His room was far from the sitting room he once stood in, on the east side of the mansion, the opposite side of his father’s if the vampire could believe his nose. Once he was beneath the window he jumped, this time landing on the windowsill. Then, he knocked.

The child pulled back the curtain a moment later before covering his mouth to suppress a scream. The vampire mimed opening the window and the child nodded quickly before complying.

He easily slid into the room and stepped a safe distance away from the scared child. “Do you know who I am?” he asked quietly.

The child nodded and whispered “The man who was here earlier. Are you here for revenge or something?” he asked tears flooding his eyes. The Servamp sighed and shook his head.

“I’m here to make a contract with you, I could tell your father isn’t a nice man. I could take you away from him. He wouldn’t be able to hurt you anymore…?”

“Lyle, my name is Lyle. Though I don’t like it much,” he muttered and the Servamp nodded.

“Do you want to know what a Contract entails?” he asked and Lyle nodded.

“If you give me a name, an object and some blood, I will be your protector and friend. Whatever you need, if only you call I’ll do whatever you ask.”

“Anything?” Lyle asked and the vampire nodded.

“You need only tell me, now something you must know is, I am the Servamp of Envy. which means Envy is an emotion my Eve’s elicit or feel very acutely. It’s one I’m very aware of and can’t easily escape,” he explained, he wanted to save Lyle but he didn’t want the boy to regret the decision.

“Does it make you territorial over me or something?” he asked softly and the vampire nodded a little.

“Nothing and no one would ever hurt you again as long as I’m around. I swear it.”

“Then I’ll make a contract with you!” Lyle turned around and rushed over to his dresser, probably looking for an object to give to the Servamp. 

In a few minutes he let out a gasp and ran back over to the vampire, holding something in his hand. It was a simple half hoop silver earring. “Here! Your item!” the Vampire smiled and kneeled down so the boy could reach his ear.

“You’ll have to put it in, I trust you.” The child looked at his ears confused for a moment.

“Oh, they’re not pierced,” Lyle frowned and the vampire stood before walking over to the dresser. He grabbed a random earring and quickly and messily pierced his left ear. He carelessly wiped off the blood before throwing the earring in the trash can.

“There you go, quickly now. I’d rather not have to ruin another of your beautiful earrings.” Lyle blushed before motioning for the vampire to lean down. Then he carefully pushed the earring through the reddening hole that the vampire had just created. Once he had clasped the back he took a small step back.

“Now for a name,” he tapped his chin in thought before smiling “Misono!” once the name left his lips the temporary contract was created. A purple light spun a collar and bracelet on the Servamp and Eve respectively. Now for the final step.

“Your arm please, I don’t want this to hurt you anymore than necessary Lyle.” the boy obediently held out his arm and Misono took a small bite into his foreman drawing the smallest amount of blood that he could in this form. Then he ripped a piece off of his suit jacket and wrapped it around Lyle’s arm to stop the blood flow. 

“There you go,” The contract leash formed between them and Lyle admired the pretty purple and black chain connecting his wrist to Misono’s neck. Lyle laughed and jumped into Misono’s arms and then the door slammed open.

“What are you doing to my son you perverted beast!” Lyle’s father yelled and Misono growled.

“I would never! And who are you to call a beast? You abusive bastard!” Misono stood and lightly pushed Lyle behind him. He wasn’t going to be caught in whatever happened here.

“It’s discipline! He’s a boy! He can’t wear dresses and useless jewelry!” The man yelled and Misono laughed.

“Oh? He can’t? Why ever not?” he asked sarcastically “Everyone wishes they could have this sort of life! Why would they care what he wore?” he yelled. He felt Lyle flinch into his leg and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down, it would do no good to kill this man.

“Misono? Can we leave?... Please?” Lyle tugged on his pant leg and Misono smiled.

“Of course Young Master, whatever you’d like,”

“I’m not letting you take my son and raise him into some kind of useless whore!” Lyle’s father lunged towards them and Misono grabbed Lyle and quickly moved away from the pursuing man.

“Watch your tone!” Misono barked holding Lyle close to his chest, he easily turned to his older form. It would do no good to fight and hold Lyle looking like a twelve year old.

“Misono!” Lyle cried, and Misono growled.

“I’ll protect you, but don’t watch. I don’t want to ruin your opinion of me so soon.” Misono wasn’t blind. He’d have to kill this man. He wished Lyle didn’t have to be in the room, but what else could he do? With a twirl of his wrist his scythe appeared in his hands. He hasn’t killed a lot during his life but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to.

Lyle’s Father charged at him again, a stupid and rash decision if you ask Misono, and with a long upwards swipe, the head of the Hawthorne house laid dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

“Let’s go Lyle, and don’t look,” he held the child tighter as he jumped out of the window and over the wall once again. This time he ran off towards his own house. A mansion left to him by a past Eve, it’s where he keeps all of his subclass and where he and Lyle will now live.

↢♔↣

When they arrived at the manor it was almost dawn, so if Misono wasn’t careful he’d have to explain why he was a talking purple peacock much sooner than he’d like to.

“Misono? Is my father dead?” Lyle asked tears pooling into his eyes. Misono nodded softly and Lyle hugged him tightly and began to cry.

“Hey, Lyle. You don’t like your name, correct?” Misono asked suddenly, Lyle hiccuped and pulled back to look Misono in the eyes.

“Why?” he asked, slightly suspicious.

“Well it was mentioned…” he paused for a moment, _ do not bring up his recently deceased dad you just murdered in cold blood dumbass! _ “That you like dresses and pretty things, so I thought you’d like a new name. Like the one you gave me.” He explained. Lyle’s eyes lit up and though he was still crying he smiled widely at Misono.

“Really?” he asked and Misono nodded, letting out a small chuckle. 

“Hmmm, how about,” He placed his hand on his chin mimicking what Lyle had done earlier that night before grinning “How about Lily?” he asked. Lyl-Lily nodded and hooked his arms around Misono’s neck before planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I love it thank you!” Misono wiped the tear tracks off his face and the sun came up on his smiling cheeks. 

Then Misono promptly turned into an extravagant purple peacock in the middle of the path up to the front doors of his home.

“Master Envy! You’re home!” One of his human butlers ran out to greet him, His subclass would die on contact with the sun so he was really glad they hadn’t immediately run out upon seeing him in the courtyard, “You must be his new Eve, what’s your name?” he asked and Lily looked to the peacock before turning back to the man.

“My name is Lily, I named him Misono, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” He explained elegantly, the butler nodded and lead them inside where Misono quickly turned back into his normal form. Only to be immediately swamped by dozens of young vampires.

“Master Envy! You’re home!”

“Who are they?” Lily asked a bit cautiously and with a slight twinge of jealousy that Misono could detect from even the smoothest of voices.

“My subclass, all children abused or left homeless that I’ve taken in and cared for. If they couldn’t survive their injuries I turned them, if they did they were free to live here as long as they’d like. Most of the help around here are children I’ve rescued,” Misono explained “Also, unlike me, if they come into contact with the sun they’ll die almost immediately. So, all the curtains in their wing are to remain shut at all times.” He told the boy who nodded.

“Okay!” Lily mock saluted and Misono laughed lightly, this boy sure was cheerful.

“Oh and Jace?” Misono turned to the butler who brought them in. “Please contact our seamstress. Whatever clothes Lily wants he gets. Is that clear?” he asked making sure to stress that he can have dresses, or suits. It didn’t really matter to Misono as long as Lily was happy.

↢♔↣


End file.
